Fear
by lordsafar09
Summary: Safaris a 1000 year old werewolf trapped in an adolescent body must fight against the odds with the help of his new friends and stop an ancient menace who has Beacon Hills in his cross hairs.
1. Prologue

Fear

Prologue

1000 years ago, a lost ancient civilization in what we know today to be west United States, a chief named Cyclonis (named after the Goddess of Wolves Delti) and his wife gave birth to a healthy and beautiful little boy named Safaris.

Safaris lived a normal and happy life in tell 17 years later fate way laid him. Zentos God of Treachery and brother of Delti lured Safaris in to the forest disguised as a mesmeric wolf and bit him to create a new breed of creature that would populate the world and destroy the human race in one swift strike the Delta Werewolf.

Delti was furious and killed Zentos before he could do anymore damage. Safaris was terrified but soon realized something had happened, his senses had been heightened and superhuman abilities and could bend fire. His eyes where purple the color of what are now Deltas. Safaris was horrified at the thought of being a monster but was able to control it and try to live a normal.

Delti made a device called the seed ("her warranty") in case werewolves had gone out of control that could activate and destroy all werewolves in there world. When Cyclonis discovered his son was one of them, he searched for it stating "he weather have his son killed then for him to be a monster".

Delti was furious with him and cursed Cyclonis and turned him to stone and locked him in a tomb hidden somewhere in the forest. Safaris learned of this and was heart broken that his father would do such a thing.

Delti consoled him an stated that he was a Delta Werewolf and that she would watch over him for as long as he lived (which is forever). Knowing this Safaris left home to master his skills return to what we know today as… Beacon Hills.

Please Review :)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I always liked this time of day, morning, a time when the sun finally comes up to free me of the horrors of the night. As I walked along the road with my feet blistering but healing as soon as one comes and the rays of sun touching my skin over the tree line.

It's not an easy life being a Delta Werewolf but it sure can get you out of some tough situations. Like the time I was being hunted by werewolf hunters and scorched them with flame balls, or that time an alpha tried to rip my head off , but couldn't because I had already ripped his heart out with my bear hands. I'm pretty laid back when can, it just seems like people can not leave me alone.

I passed a sign saying one mile from Beacon Hills , I thought finally i can sit down and get rid of these putrid blisters. I came across a diner and went in an ordered a cup of coffee only for the dumb ass waiter to spill it on me.

Last time I'm going there . I continued walking in tell I heard a howl; a man walked up to me and said "that must coyote ".I looked at him and said "why do you say that", he said "because there hasn't been any wolves here in Beacon Hills for decades". Then I thought, well I'm in for a treat because that was a werewolf.

Please Review


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As I'm walking towards downtown I pass Beacon Hills High School wondering if your mascot can get any stupider. School was in session since it was Wednesday and I could hear hundreds of heartbeats all thumping at different paces although there were a few that were … interesting .I could smell an …alpha in the school along with other werewolves "there must be a whole pack in there ",talking to myself.

Where there are werewolves there are likely to be werewolf hunters which may be dangerous to the common werewolf but completely annoying to me. There like flies that won't leave you alone, because there so stupid.

It would be wise to go in and see what I can find and know what I'm dealing with here, but first I need some new clothes I can't go in their looking like some hobo. So I went to a store got some cargo shorts, a white tang top, a plaid button shirt and some slides. Good things its summer I'm tan with black hair and hazel eyes; I've had many admires over the centuries. Now I know you're wondering how I got all this stuff but over a thousand years you know a thing or two about what they call it these days "shoplifting".

Now that I look quite fashionable, it's time for operation "don't get caught "; I entered through the main doors and was overwhelmed by the noise and stench of teenage pits.

As I walk down the halls sniffing for traces of werewolf activity a man that looks considerable high yelling at people and telling them to get to class before he make them run 2 miles around the track.

Trying to avoid him he spots me and comes towards me, but as I try to get away I run into a guy who looks like he ate ten pounds of sugar , looks at me strange then rushes to class .

Then it happens the crazy guy walks up to me and yells in my face get to class. Trying not to cause a scene in front of hundreds of kids, I simply say "yes sir" and walk away.

I burst into the cafeteria and sit down against the wall trying to catch my breath from all the activity in then it hits me… I've been caught. I can sense that my scent has caught the attention from a table of people who are eying me suspiciously.

I can hear what they're saying " who is he" the guy I ran into said then a girl with strawberry red hair said" he's not normal" then a guy with curly blonde hair said" don't look to much" instantly hating him.

Then I smell the alpha , he looks at me says "you can hear me can't you" now it's over I get up and use my delta speed which is almost as fast as light and run into the boys locker room which smells like shit.

I sit down and try to process everything, then sensing it, I look behind me and there they all are staring at me in amazement I say "so you guys are the pack I sensed when I came to town I, must say I was expecting more".

Then the blonde hair kid shapes into his werewolf form and charges at me swinging at me. I simply catch his fist bending it and breaking it then kick back over to his group.

They look at me in shock; who are you guys I said. Then the alpha walks up to me and says "my name is Scott Mcall, this is Stiles, Lydia, and the guys hand you just broke is Issac. Well I'm Safaris and I'm looking for something.

Please Review


End file.
